Unknown AdventuresUnknownLife
by Pegasus6061
Summary: What would happen if Neville Longbottom was the chosen one? What would happen if instead of Harry only being born has a twin sister? What would happen if Ron and Hermione and Harry were never friends? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter friends? Never right? Wr
1. Prologue

Unknown Adventures

Unknown Life…

_What would happen if Neville Longbottom was the chosen one? What would happen if instead of Harry only being born has a twin sister? What would happen if Ron and Hermione and Harry were never friends? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter friends? Never right? Wrong… In this story there best friends, just like Harry and Ron had been._

_Yes all the characters in this are J.K. Rowling's, but the ones I make up are mine! The outline of the book, aka, most of the settings and places are all J.K. Rowling's as well. I thank you for reading this prologue I will not stop you from reading this story, just to tell you I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you like my plot out line._

_Pegasus6061_


	2. Chapter 1 Old Memories Good old Train

Chapter One: Old Memories. Good old Train.

Neville Longbottom opened his eyes, he was tired from his grandma yelling at him, he wasn't like any other boys his age, he had been through a lot when he was younger, loosing both his parents to one of the most strongest wizards of all time. Neville's grandma yelled at him for leaving a spec of dirt on the floor when he walked inside with his dried, but muddy foot wear. It didn't occur to him that she was just taking her rage out on him. Neville had just thought it was because she was a neat freak, it was more then that and he should of known why…

He got up looking around his untidy room that had been like this for five months, every time his grandma had passed she would throw a fit over why the room was so messy, she instantly forgot about it afterwards, and Neville just went on by without even tiding it up. Neville grabbed some clean cloths his Grandma had washed for him the night before; he threw on a dark blue T-shirt, and blue jeans he just recently bought.

Something was itching in Neville's head, what if his parents hadn't passed away, would he still be able to be with them? There were not many answers to his questions, since not many people listened to him, or asked him what was wrong. They usually just looked at him weird, whispering about him. His Grandma usually snapped at them, she used to be a soft woman, one that loved everyone; she used to cook at the local bakery and made clothing at the 'Sew it yourself' store. Many people loved her, but that was before Neville's dad died.

His father and mother were Aurors, they did there job very well. Not one person could say bad things about them, unless they were really dark and sinister people. He heard all about his parents from the children next door to him. For his Grandma never talked about them, if she tried, there would be anger in her eyes, which would be hidden tears. There was so much riding on Neville's back, that he didn't know what to do anymore. Why couldn't he just be normal? Act normal? There was nothing anyone said or did that made him feel good. Neville guessed he had to figure things out on his own.

After Neville stopped thinking about his parents he looked at the cage that sat on his dresser. His toad was sitting there, he smiled at him. He loved his toad. Neville walked over to the cage and opened it up, he took his toad out and place him on his shoulder, the toad just sat there, you probably thought it was sleeping with its droopy eyes and the almost snoring sound it made.

"Neville Longbottom!" He heard his grandma scream, "Hurry up! The train will leave any minute!"

Neville sighed, he had got all his supplied for school yesterday, and his grandma hated buying everything the same day then going to the train, which always made you rush. So instead they went a day earlier, planning the entire day out. Neville didn't mind that much; it was just how the people looked at him, as though he was a god or something. They would thank him about twenty times, and Neville didn't really realize what he did. No one had actually sat down with him and told him the entire story. He asked his grandma countless of times, but every time he would mention or ask about the night his parents died, she would scream and cry. So he didn't bother with it anymore.

He hurried to grab everything in his room, he placed his toad inside of its cage and hurried around his room picking up a few clothing that he wanted to bring with him. He found his old Quidditch broom that he first had when he was a baby. His dad loved Quidditch and that was why he had given Neville a broom for his first baby. Neville had started to get into it, because he wanted to feel his dad's presence some how in the game or the movements of the players. It was strange yes, but it made him feel better to watch Quidditch matches, or even join the game here and there. He only practiced when his Gram was asleep though, or she would not talk to him. For the only bigger broom he had was his dad's old one, which meant a great deal to his Gram. Neville remembered he was suppose to get ready and smirked.

He always went off into thought, and totally forgot what he was doing. Neville grabbed the rest of his gear and placed it into the very old trunk his grandma had given to him. He looked around his room; half of its contents that were on the floor were now in his trunk. He smiled, thinking he did a good job of tidying up.

Neville heard the front door slam closed and he grabbed his coat and put it on. He picked up the heavy trunk and stopped sighing. He almost forgot Trevor, his toad. Neville smirked, as he reached for the cage and placed it on top of his trunk. He then picked up the trunk again; this time hurrying towards the door, his grandma wouldn't wait for him forever.

Neville was already out side when he saw his grandma pulling away. He hurried down the driveway, hoping she would see him in her mirror. His luck she did. He sighed smiling as she came back and stopped, she turned around, which took her five minutes and came back. Her face was red, which made Neville swallow hard. She was angry with him for taking so long. Neville just showed her a small smile and placed his trunk and Trevor in the back seat. He hopped into the front and sat down and rolled the open, since it was quit hot this morning.

It was odd, for Neville, since his grandma didn't talk to him until they arrived at the train station. There was a look of sadness in her eyes, which made Neville sigh, knowing she didn't want him to leave. Even though she didn't say it, he could tell. As his grandmother stopped the car, he got out slowly, Neville opened the back of the car and grabbed his toad's cage in one hand and heaved with his other hand to pull the heavy trunk out of the car. He was glad there was a trolley there so he could put his luggage on. He heaved it up and smiled as he placed Trevor on top of the luggage. He turned to close the door. But it was already closed.

His grandma was standing there, she hugged him, and there were tears in her eyes. Neville sighed and hugged her back.

"Grams it's okay, I'll be home soon, don't worry." He stated, hearing the sigh of relief in her tears.

She just nodded as Neville waved goodbye, he grabbed the trolley he was using and pushed it over to Platform 9 ¾. There were five other witches in front of him, all talking about the latest wizard band that just came out. They were waving the CD around, and giggling about which band member was cute enough. Neville almost forgot about his hideous scar. He touched it; at least it was hidden behind his long brown hair. His grandma had tried to make him cut it for the last past month, but he didn't want to be walking around at school with his scar jumping out. Then he would have no peace.

The girls finally went through the platform, and Neville hurried up behind them, not wanting to be last on the train. He made a run for it and smiled with relief that he was through on the other side. The train was marvelous, just as his gram said it would be. There were many families saying goodbye to each other. Sadness filled his heart the moment he saw mothers and fathers hugging and kissing there loved ones goodbye. Neville wished he had his mom and dad with him at that moment, but knew nothing could change time.

Then he heard another whistle, and rushed forwards as he left the trolley behind and became to drag his trunk behind him, he had Trevor's cage in his other hand and pulled the trunk onto the train. He looked around, but there didn't seem like anyone was there to help. Just as though the train was about to move, a skinny girl that was an inch taller then him jumped onto the train. She picked up the other end and they fell backwards.

"Sorry about that." The girl said, she had marvelous green eyes, and long dark red hair, that almost looked black.

"No problem." Neville said and smiled over at her, "Thanks for the help."

She just nodded and stood up, winking at him, "Better get a move on there, before all the compartments are taken. With that she had left running down the train. Neville nodded and placed his trunk into an empty compartment that was down a bit further. He sat in the compartment closed the door and sighed. He opened Trevor's cage and smiled at him.

"Well Trevor, we're on our way to school." He said sitting back and closing his eyes to take a nap.

**Authors Notes: This is the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this may drag on a bit, because I want to explain a lot of things. I hope you like my idea with this story. If you want me to write more, please review.**

**Thanks.**

**Pegasus6061**


End file.
